Mommy Dearest
by Countess Black
Summary: She was in love with him. Problem is that he hates her. Or does he? Cat Adams has become convinced that Reid and her are meant to be together and is doing her best from behind bars to make him see that she is his future. Refusing to lose her Boy Wonder again, Garcia and Reid team up to end Cat's delusions once and for all.
1. Chapter 1

Closing her eyes to escape the hell of prison she retreated into her mind and back to him. She could still see his sculpted features and the feel of his hard body against hers as she sat on his lap. She thought back, her hands running over his chest, lips ghosting his. What she would have given to press her firmly to his. Unfortunately that blond bitch was watching them like she owned his dick.

Pushing the overprotective twat out of her thoughts, Cat thought back to the beautiful man she wanted back in her grasp. Going after his mother had been her revenge for his deception over her father. Looking down her body at her slightly distended belly she thought back to part of the last conversation they had. "I could take your baby and raise it." She knew that wasn't exactly what he had said but it fit what she wanted to believe so she didn't really care. "I wish it were mine. We belong together." Her mind focused on those words. His words. He was hers whether he knew it yet or not. "Did you hear him baby?" Cat said rubbing her hand over her abdomen. "Don't worry. I'll get us back to Daddy soon enough."

A cough at her cell door signaled the time of 3 am and the first part of her plan was taking the bait. Smirking to herself Cat stood from her rack and made her way over to the guard standing in the hall. Biting her lip she grasped the outstretched hand of woman through the bars. Amelia Jackson was a young, petite, blond that was way too naïve to be a prison guard. Not that Cat was complaining. The dumb broad was easily manipulated. Showing her a little attention and laying on a sob story of her abuse on the woman guaranteed the guard's complete submission without her even knowing. All it cost her was the fumbling of the inexperience woman and using her own orgasm inducing skills. A small price to pay to get the man that she really wanted.

Quietly Amelia whispered, "We'll have to hurry. Jameson will be by here soon." Cat nodded demurely and lifted her shirt showing she wasn't wearing anything on her lower half. Amelia licked her lips staring between Cat's legs. Still holding the prisoners hand in one hand she reached down with the other and inserted her fingers into the other woman using her thumb on her clit.

Cat put on a good show for her patsy, thrusting her hips forward and riding her hand like she was enjoying what the little fool was doing. "I want to see your tits." Amelia whispered. Using the hands that wasn't being held, Cat unbuttoned the uniform shirt of prisoners allowing her to see her swelling breasts. Amelia's hands sped up as she captured one of the exposed nipples in her mouth sucking harshly, nipping the bud with her teeth. Cat rolled her eyes but pretended to enjoying the moronic woman's touch. Closing her eyes Cat let her imagine take over. Instead of the groping of Amelia they were the graceful and nimble hands of Dr. Spencer Reid. His mouth suckling at her breast as he pleasured her with his hands, making sure she felt just how special she was to him. In her minds eye she wasn't pulled crudely up against cell bars but pressed firmly against a wall. His need for her too great to make it any farther. Retreating into her fantasy of him was the only way to bring herself off at the woman's hands. And that was key in gaining the guards assistance. Making her think she needed her. That she was the only one that understood the horrible position she had been placed in. It was all completely bullshit, but it was working. With one last thrust of her hips, Cat fantasized about staring into his amber eyes as she came apart for him.

Pulling away from the bars she caught her breath and shared a disgustingly sweet kiss with a proud Amelia. Rebuttoning her top, Cat reached over beneath her pillow grabbing the letter and handed it to the guard. "Thank you for doing this for me my love. He's the only one that can help me get out of her. Then we can be together."

"I understand baby. I'll drop it off as soon as I leave. Get some sleep."

Watching the woman walk away Cat allowed herself a smile. 'Soon Spencey. We'll be a real family soon.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

9 o'clock the next morning found Spencer sitting in Garcia's office talking about the best of Vincent Prince.

"I agree with you Garcia. I believe Poe's _Pit and the Pendulum_ was one of his best. I just happen to think _The House of the Seven Gables_ is worth noting."

Nodding her head to her friend Penelope conceded his point and then pointed out the legend's greatest work. "I'll give you that, however, I believe that we can both agree that his greatest work will always be Scooby Doo." She said whole heartedly waving her fuzzy pen at him.

Reid thought on this a few moments and then nodded to the Tech Analyst. "Speaking of which did you know that there is a Scooby Doo marathon on this weekend?"

Penelope perked up. "Binge watching Mystery Inc and eating junk food with my favorite genius, sounds AMAZING! I'll supply the tv, couch, and popcorn. You bring the sour patch kids and pizza." She said finalizing their plans for the weekend. Spencer quickly agreed excited to spend time with his friend.

He had been spending time with everyone lately. After they helped him get his mother into a nice place specializing in Alzheimer's care and treatment in the DC area and working so hard to do everything they had done for them, he owed them so much. Of course they didn't see it that way.

"Sounds good. When do you want me to come over?" he asked.

Smiling at Spencer Penelope answered honestly. "Sweets you can come over when ever you want to. You know that. Sergio will be extremely happy to see you. It's been too long since he's had chin scratches from you."

Nelson walked into Penelope's lair handing her some interoffice memos and miscellaneous mail. Seeing Dr. Reid in her office the older gentleman greeted the doctor and handed him an out of facility envelope and took his leave to distribute the rest of the mail.

Glance through the mail she was just given she took a drink of tea from her octopus mug and looked over at Reid and his letter. His face scrunched up in a strange look. "What is it Spence?" Growing dread taking root in her stomach.

Spencer looked up at Penelope. He didn't really want to expose her to the graphic letter that he had just been given, but after everything he had just gone through he knew better than to hide it. If only from her. Getting up he closed her door and handed her the letter. He knew better than to tell her to remain calm. That would have just set her off even more.

Looking Reid in the eyes she took the letter from his outstretched hand and began to read. The further she got in the letter the more her hands started to shake. It was Cat again. She knew it. The bitch was obsessed with Reid. And by the contents of the letter she was now convinced that she was in love with him. She had even deluded herself into believing that he felt the same way for her. " _You and me Spencey together forever. You said so. We can raise this baby together and have so many more. I won't get bored if you're there with me. You do love me. I know you do."_ Garcia couldn't finish the letter. Calmly setting it down she looked at Spencer then turned toward her computers.

Spencer didn't buy it. She was too calm and he knew she hadn't read the whole letter which was two full pages front and back. "Garcia, what are you doing?" She didn't answer him. Looking over her shoulder he could see her hacking into Mount Pleasant Woman's Correctional Facility prisoner's files. "Penelope what are you doing?"

"I am transferring this bitch to Guaynabo in Puerto Rico. I'm getting her the hell away from you like I should have done in the very freaking beginning."

Reid turned her chair before she could complete the unauthorized transfer. "You can't do that Garcia. You will get caught and then what will you do? Get locked up in there with her?"

Looking into the eyes of one of her best friends, she felt a rage at the woman who dared write to him of love and carnal pleasures that she wanted with him. Normally she would babble and try a pacifist approach saying the transfer being the a lesser of two evils. But looking into the face that she had grown to love so dearly, knowing that she had been a hairs breath away from never seeing him again and she snapped. Gently pushing his hair off of his forehead she said very quietly, "I would give everything I own for two minutes along with her. No cameras. No witnesses. Just my bare hands. I promise you I would be the only one walking away from that confrontation."

Reid looked at Penelope's face completely shocked by the sweet woman's words of violence. Pulling her out of her chair and into his arms Reid stared down into the eyes of his biggest cheerleader. "Penny don't say that. It's not in you to hurt someone."

"You would've been right if we were having this conversation before everything went to shit and I almost lost you. But now, I would take that pathetic excuse of woman down with my bare hands without a second thought. You're not the only one that has been changed by this."

Pulling the woman closer to his chest Reid rested his cheek on the top of her head, squeezing her tighter to him. He hadn't missed her word usage of "I almost lost you" instead of "we almost lost you". He wouldn't say anything about it at the moment, but he would keep it at the forefront of his mind and watch Garcia a bit more closely. With this thought in mind he asked his friend to keep the existence of the letter to herself.

"You're not going to tell anyone? Reid you promised no more secrets." She reminded him while pulling away from her comfortable position against his chest to look at him.

"I did tell someone. I told you. I would rather we kept this between us before sounding the alarm with the entire team."

Reluctantly Penelope nodded her head. "I'll agree on one condition. If she contacts you at all in any way you tell me immediately. This is harassment Reid and I'll be damn if she gets the chance to sink her diseased claws into you again."

"Deal." He promised. The possessive tone in her voice was evident again and he wondered if she even knew it was there. "I'll even leave instructions that if I'm off on a case that all my mail be forwarded to you. That way you can sort through it and let me know if anything else shows up."

This appeased the woman slightly. The fact that Cat Adams was contacting her sweet Reid was reprehensible. Agreeing to keep her silence and working with him on a case that may not even be a case gave her a slightly giddy feeling. Like she was sneaking around behind her parents backs. Giggling she told him her thought.

Reid laughed and leaned down kissing her forehead. That was the precise moment Agent Alvez opened the door to Garcia's Batcave. The occupants of the office continued their mutual embrace while looking towards the door and the agent standing there.

What the hell was he seeing? "Uh, we have a case." He mumbled holding up a folder.

"Okay." Reid answered grabbing Penelope's hand and leading her from the office. He turned to her and let her know that he was going to go put the instructions in with the Bureau's mailroom and he would be in the conference room in a few minutes.

Nodding she continued on her way with Agent Alvez at her side. Feeling the man's eyes on her she stopped suddenly, turned toward him with her hand on her hip, and asked "What?"

"Is there something going on between you and Reid?" he asked cautiously.

"What are you talking about? Why would you think that?"

"He was kissing you when I walked into your office Garcia. And just now walking out of your office you two were holding hands. It's not that far of a stretch to come to that conclusion."

"See this is why I still call you Newbie. You have no idea what you are talking about." She said walking through the conference room door, effectively dismissing anything Alvez said.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid came into the conference room a few minutes later and gave Garcia a discreet nod indicating that his mail request had been had been received and approved. Returning his nod Penelope opened the case from her laptop and looked at the team gathered.

"Well Crimefighters it looks like you will be heading to Alabama, Birmingham to be exact. Three families, the Martinez, Jacksons, and Stones have all been victimized. Three fathers, all executed in the same way. Families tied up and left alive only to have one of each of the teenage children abducted."

"What is the gender of the teenager abducted in each case?" Matt asked.

"Two males one female."

"The unsub has crossed gender and racial lines. Hispanic, African American, and Caucasian. The Stone girl was the only girl taken. Both teenagers abducted from the other two families were males." Tara interjected.

"Any indication of sexual assault on the remaining family members?"

"Negative. The mother's all indicated that it was a team of at least two, possibly three males, and one of them seemed to be very reluctant to go along with anything."

"Garcia you said two possibly three?" Reid asked. Something was already starting to come to him.

Looking down at the case file in her hand Penelope nodded. "Yes. The Jackson's matriarch said one, but the Stones' said two."

"The first case was the Martinez family. Looks like the unsub is forcing the son of the family to help him abduct the others." Alvez picked up on Reid's idea causing a chain reaction.

"Which means that the two other unsubs at the Stone's house were the Martinez and Jackson boys. They were forced to take the teenage girl. Wheels up in twenty."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the team left Garcia found herself back in her lair, connecting to the team on the jet and giving them the few details that had come in after their departure. After disconnecting and chasing down the few things that Prentiss had asked her to do, Penelope sat back in her chair and eyed Reid's letter from Cat with contempt. She hadn't even finished reading the first page earlier when her temper had gotten the best of her. The very thought of that vile woman having a family with her sweet cheeks made her nauseated and angry. She had tried to have his mother KILLED. She was the one orchestrating the murder and then she wanted to flip the script and have his babies? Over her dead body. Which maybe she shouldn't say considering the type of work she dealt with. Shaking off that thought, Garcia set down her favorite mug and picked up the vile letter determined to actually finish reading it.

After reading a sentence Penelope laid the paper back down and placed her hand on her stomach. She was going to be sick. This crazy psycho was going into great detail about her sexual fantasies with Spencer as the star. It's not that Penelope didn't KNOW that Reid was a man. She wasn't blind, she could see how attractive of man he was. And as such she knew that he had a man's needs and desires. It was just that he was so sweet and nice. He was one of, if not her very best friend. The thought of him in a sexual position with Ms. Nutjob set her blood to boiling and her belly to rolling. Reid had asked her before he had taken off the jet to finish the letter and that he would talk to her about it tonight when they went to the hotel. Being the dutiful friend that she was Penelope agreed. But reading just the tiny portion that she had lead her to believe that it may be too difficult for her to handle.

Grabbing her cell phone she texted Reid. " _I don't know if I can finish the letter. I've read one line since you've left and I already want to alternate between vomiting and choking her."_

Reid grabbed his cell as it went off and read the text from Garcia with a small smirk on his face. " _What did you read that invoked such a strong response?"_

Oh no. She wasn't typing those words to him. Instead she took a pic of the line with her phone and sent it to him.

Reid looked at his phone and bit back a laugh. She couldn't even type the words to him. Hmmm maybe he had been wrong about her reaction. But then again the sentence was a rather descriptive account of how Cat desperately wanted him to suck her clit while she deep throated his cock. _"What's making you the most uncomfortable? The fact that it's Cat Adams that is saying this to me or the act its self?"_ This was a question that either way she answered it she would be revealing something to him.

Was he seriously asking her this? What wasn't making her uncomfortable? " _Seriously Spence? For starters I'm completely uncomfortable with the fact that we have both touched paper that this crazy person has touched. Add to that the descriptive sexual acts that she has plainly said she wants to perform with you makes my blood boil. You should not have to be subjected to that woman's filthy mind."_ She deliberately left out any mention of those said sexual acts. She just couldn't say those things to him, even through text message. The one time she had seen Reid in jeans without a shirt on flashed through her mind. Pushing it away she focused back on the letter. She had to try and read more of it.

He stared at his phone. Did she think he was a virgin? He was 36 years old, had been at the BAU for almost thirteen years, and even did three months in prison. He had taught a class full of female students that were auditing it just to look at him. Surely she didn't think he was inexperienced in making love. There wasn't one thing in Cat's letter that he hadn't done at one time or another. Just not with Cat like she obviously wanted. " _Are you uncomfortable with the thought of me doing those things? Garcia you do realize that I am a grown man and not innocent with women. There is nothing in that letter that I haven't done."_

She stared down at her phone at his message. Having him confirm that he was in fact not a virgin and in his words "not innocent with women" and him saying that there was nothing in the letter that he hadn't done threw an image of him on his knees with his face buried between her legs into her brain. Penelope felt her face flush and her pulse begin to race.

He sat there staring at his phone knowing she had read his message but seeing no little bubble indicating that she was responding. What was going on in her head? " _Garcia please tell me that you didn't think I was still a virgin at my age. I can assure you that I do know my way around a woman's bedroom."_ Even if she told him that she never thought about his sexual life at all, that would still be better than her looking at him as some inept, pathetic, socially awkward adolescent that had no clue what to do with a pair of breasts when they were presented to him.

Garcia was starting to hyperventilate. This wasn't Reid. It couldn't be. There was no way that this was the same man that she spent most of her weekends with eating junk food and wearing pajamas around. She was having hell wrapping her mind around him being quite adequate with sex. What the hell was she supposed to say to him. Please stop saying these things, you're making me wet? You're my friend that I'm seriously starting to slide into the 'with benefits' category. So she went with a half-truth. " _I honestly don't know what to say to this information. I'm having a hard time linking the guy that I watch cartoons and Dr. Who with while he wears Elf on a Shelf pajama pants in June with this male gigolo side you've kept hidden. You're going to have to give me some time to process this Sweets."_

Reid had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Apparently admitting to having a sex life and not being the pure innocent little boy that Garcia thought you were automatically placed you into the male whore category. " _I'm not with you EVERY weekend Penny just most. And I don't exactly sell my time or my appendages to lonely women so the gigolo reference isn't quite right."_ He was about to send the text through but had to add one small tidbit to get her going. He felt a bit like Alvez, enjoying getting under the techy's skin. _"But thanks for thinking that I'm sexy and skilled enough that women would be will to pay to be with me."_ Grinning to himself he sent the text off not seeing Luke watching him curiously.

Garcia almost choked on her tongue when she read Reid's text. Is…is he flirting with me? The Great Boy Wonder? Grabbing the letter she was supposed to be reading she began fanning herself. What was coming over her? Over them? Grinning wickedly to her empty office Garcia grabbed her phone and began typing back. " _Well I can't quite say that, not having experienced those specific set of skills that you apparently have acquired some time during the time that we have known each other. With that being said I will admit that I have definitely noticed that you're not 23 anymore. And so has most of the ladies and some of the men in the Bureau."_

He wanted to make her uncomfortable did he. 'Well HA! Take that Doctor' she thought sending her response off. Grabbing the letter again she forced herself to read it in its entirety. Every sexual innuendo and every desire was laid out in front of her with Reid as the main attraction. She was having a hard time not visualizing him enacting the filth on the page. Knowing that he was experienced enough that none of the things on the paper were new to him made it less disturbing and more erotic as long as you didn't think about the author of the letter. Penelope didn't. Instead of it being Cat wrapped around Spencer in the throws of passion Garcia's mind placed her in the leading females role. By the time she had finished the letter her panties were wet and she was breathing heavily. She looked over at her phone seeing that Spencer had responded to her deliberately suggestive text.

Reid was taking a large drink of coffee when he read Garcia's responding text and promptly choked. 'OH! So she wants to play does she.' He thought to himself. " _All you had to do was ask Garcia. If I had known you were curious about my performance in bed then we could have been doing so much more than watching tv."_ Reid looked at his text before sending it. Maybe he was taking it too far. He was just teasing her after all and he was certainly not new at sending and receiving dirty texts, but this was Garcia and she was his friend. 'Meh. If she freaks I'll just tell her it was a joke and be done with it.' he thought as he pressed send.

Penelope read the text twice before setting her phone down and taking a deep breath. Then she immediately picked it up and made a decision. After all of the information she had learned today there was no going back. If Dr. Spencer Reid wanted the full Derek Morgan treatment from her then he was about to get it full force. But she was a lady and she would give him one last chance to bow out gracefully before she went full Garcia on him. If he wanted to go that route though he better hang on to his not so starched undies cause she was going to make his toes curl. " _Oh sweet Dr. Reid do you really want to try and talk dirty to the queen of innuendos. I just finished that letter and after the info you volunteered earlier I can definitely rev your motor. And I know you're still on the jet with the entire team surrounding you. So ask yourself Dr. Reid, are you really UP for that right now."_ Hitting send Garcia waited for her dear friend to realize that he had made a huge error in judgement and then they could go back to dealing with a psycho that was infatuated with him and watching The Mickey Mouse Club on Saturday mornings.

The jet was getting close to the air strip when Reid received the latest text from Penelope. Reading the message he bit his lip. If she thought he was going to cower down if she talked dirty to him she was wrong. Her reference to him being "UP" for it after admitting that she had finally finished the letter confirmed that she was thinking about his cock and probably all of the things it could do to make her eyes roll back in her head. If he was honest with himself he could see doing any number of things from the letter with her. Thinking back through the letter, replacing Penelope as the author he felt a stirring in his slacks. Looking to his lap Reid saw his very noticeable erection pressing against the material. Knowing they were about to land he was going to have to make it go down in the next few minutes. Flipping his phones camera on and making sure the shutter sound was off, Reid positioned himself so that his long hard length was on display. Looking at the people around him, he made sure no one was looking, and snapped a picture for his favorite dirty analyst.

" _About to land. As for being "UP" for it, you tell me. I'll call you tonight when I get to the hotel."_ He quickly attached the picture to the text and sent it off. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Fair warning that there are spoilers for season 12 in this fic. I'm sorry I didn't think to put the warning in a head of time. Also, standard disclaimer: I own nothing from Criminal Minds.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garcia stared at her phone. Did…did Spence just send her a picture of his hard cock? Is that what she was really seeing right now? No way. It was something completely innocent and her dirty mind was just matrixing it and seeing something that wasn't there. She closed her eyes briefly and reopened them thinking that perhaps she would get a new view and see her mistake. Looking at the picture again she was confused. It still looked like a penis sized bulge in slacks. The same color slacks Spencer had been wearing earlier today when he told her about the Scooby Doo marathon this weekend. Penelope blinked again. She would bet her entire floofy pen collection that it was indeed a picture of Spencer's very aroused, very impressive penis encased in his very professional slacks. Nodding her head to her phone as a point well taken, she headed off to the ladies room determined to get the preverbal ball back in court. 'If he really wants to play, then we'll play.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day carried on like any other while the team was gone on a case. She spoke to Reid at various intervals throughout the day but it was always professional. Everyone wanted to get the kids back to their parents safely and avoid anyone else facing the same tragedy. Around 8 o'clock that evening Penelope packed up and headed home.

The ride to her apartment was uneventful and her mind kept drifting back to Reid and the letter that Cat had sent him. It absolutely amazed her that the woman actually believed that Spencer could feel anything for her after what she had done to him and his mother. She wasn't even just talking about sex, but actual love and marriage and babies. The woman was currently pregnant with a previous prison guard's child, a prison guard that her lover Lindsay murdered, and now she had deluded herself into thinking that Reid would happily take both into his loving arms and start a family. And that's not even taking into consideration that the bitch had tried to convince Spence that she was pregnant with his child when he had never gone to bed with her. The question that kept running through Garcia's mind though was did Cat really want to do this with Reid or was it just another mind game.

Walking into her apartment, Penelope set her things down in their customary spot and hung her keys by the door, automatically sliding the locks into place. Sergio met her in the kitchen for his nightly scratches and dinner. After pay homage to the "most interesting kitty in the world", she headed into her bedroom removing her clothes and placing them in the dirty clothes hamper. Putting all of her devices on their respected chargers, Penny padded barefoot out of her bedroom to the bathroom to take a shower. As she was turning off the water she heard her phone begin to ring. 'That must be Spencer.' she thought as she ran to catch the call, stubbing her toe on the corner of the bed in the process.

"Ow! Fuck! Hello." she panted onto the line.

Spencer was silent for a few moments before greeting his friend. "Did I interrupt something? Need me to let you finish up and call you back?" he asked with a laugh tinting his voice.

"Seriously Reid?" Penelope laughed. "I was in the shower when the phone started to ring. I just ran to my room to answer it before you hung up. And in the process I stubbed my toe, so because of you I am now injured."

"Sooo does that mean you're talking to me right now naked?"

"I'll have you know that I am adequately covered by a towel thank you." the tech was having far too much fun with this new Reid. She loved her old friend but this new side of him that she was discovering was an absolute riot to flirt with.

Spencer wasn't giving up. The fact that she had seen him as a virginal child still stung. "How adequately are we talking here? Is there gaps anywhere? Maybe the chest area?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Garcia replied flinging the towel off after making sure all of her blinds were closed and curtains pulled shut. Laying on her bed she let the ceiling fan finish drying the damp spots from her body.

"Yes I would which is why I asked. Wouldn't mind seeing the view right now either." Spencer was doing his very best to get her riled up. He hadn't had this much fun in a long while. His last sexual encounter having been 18 months ago.

Penelope was floored. Was this really her friend? The same friend that she had plans this weekend to watch a cartoon dog solve mysteries with his animated buddies? Wondering something without action never got anything done, so she asked him the very question that had just run through her mind.

He chuckled. "Of course it's me. You just never seemed interested in knowing this side of my personality. Most of the team doesn't see this side."

"But why do you hide it Spence? We're your family and we love you." After a beat she added "And who on the team has seen this side of you?" Her first thought was JJ and then possibly Emily. Tara was still fairly new to the team and had been engaged for part of her time. But that didn't mean that Spencer didn't find it easier to be himself around someone that didn't know him quite so well. Or so they thought.

"How do you think the others would take it if they knew that I had a sexual side. Most of you, including you until today, pretty much assume that I'm asexual and couldn't care less about sex. That's the furthest thing from the truth. I'm still a man Penny. I still want and need what every man wants."

He had echoed part of her thoughts from earlier. "And who exactly have you shared this part of yourself with from the team?" Penelope felt a deep jealousy run through her. It shocked her how much she wanted to be the one that Reid confided in. She only hoped that she had been able to keep it out of her voice.

She hadn't been able to and he heard the jealously ring out. Smiling slightly to himself Reid answered her while taking off his tie and untucking his shirt. "I talked to Morgan quite a bit about it. After Maeve was killed he suggested that I try and start seeing other women to lessen the pain. It would never take it away completely, but being around them, knowing that they were there with me because they wanted to be, it helped."

Laying naked on her bed with her hair wrapped up in a towel while he told her so much personal information made her feel dirty. Grabbing her throw blanket, the same one that her and Reid tended to share while watching tv together, she covered herself and shared some equally personal things. "Morgan helped me a lot after I was shot. Ya know, I almost didn't go out with Battle because I couldn't believe a man that handsome would want to go out with someone like me. And then Derek said some really insensitive stuff that pissed me off and made me take a chance. We see how well that worked out for me though."

"I'm glad JJ shot the bastard. I only wish that I had done it."

"Oh no. Don't say that Sweetness. I wish no one had to have done it. My point is though that after everything was said and done, Morgan helped me get through all of the self-doubt and insecurities that I had at the time."

"Why didn't you ever talk to me about any of it. We had been friends the same length of time as you and Morgan."

"You were so young back then Reid. I didn't want to corrupt you with my awfulness." Garcia replied half joking.

"You are aware that you are only four years older than me right? You act as though you and I are worlds apart in age. You and Morgan are also four years apart and he got the flirty dirty Garcia where I got the big sister/mother Garcia. Why is that?"

"I guess a big part of it is because you seemed so innocent. You were so meek and timid unless you were talking about facts and figures. Your intelligence added to the entire untouched persona. Three PhD's and two BA's by the age of 22 is extremely daunting for someone that never finished her time at Cal Tech. I was also afraid that if I turned the full force of my personality on you then you would never want to actually be my friend. Morgan was easier to read and initiate into an incredibly sexual banter." She was amazed at how emotional she was getting. The thought of Reid and her never becoming friends was awful to contemplate and completely stupid since they had been friends all this time. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Reid, were you hurt that I had those types of conversations with Derek and not you?"

Spencer's end of the line was silent long enough to answer her question. "I'm not going to tell you that I hadn't wished on more than one occasion that you would have flirted with me like you did him."

"Why didn't you say anything? You have no idea how many times I had to censor myself from being too vulgar around you, to you." She could recall so many times that he had left himself open for her dirty nasty mind and hearing that it had hurt his feelings not to be on the receiving end of her flirtations really bothered her.

"It's no big de…" The rest of his sentence was lost by a knock on his hotel room door. "Hold on. Someone is at the door."

"What? Who is it? Don't open it if you don't know who it is." Garcia rambled off unnecessarily.

Luke was on the other side of the door. Spencer had just unbuttoned his shirt and kicked his shoes off. Pulling the sides of his shirt closed he opened the door to his fellow teammate still holding the phone to his ear. "It's just Luke. Hold on a second okay."

"Hey Reid. We're all going to go down the street to that all night diner. Want to go?" he invited. Luke saw the phone in Spencer's hand and couldn't help but wonder if Garcia was on the other end of the connection.

"I'm going to pass man, it's been a long day. Can you just bring me something back?"

"Sure. Anything in particular you want?" Alvez asked.

"JJ knows what I like. She'll be able to pick something out for me. Thanks." Luke turned to go down to the lobby where he was meeting the rest of the team, while Spencer closed and locked the door, shrugging off his shirt.

"Still there?" he asked into the phone.

"Does she?" came a quiet question.

"Does who what?"

"Does JJ know what you like?" Garcia didn't know where the question was coming from, but suddenly the thought of JJ laying in Reid's arms before or even after she had met Will popped into her mind. Was she the one that had relieved Spence of his virginity? And why did it matter anyway?

Spencer knew exactly what she was alluding to but chose to misinterpret it so that he could see if she would correct him. "Of course she does. You do too. You two and Emily have known me long enough to know what I eat and what I don't."

Penelope scoffed at that. "And how much. I still haven't figured out how you eat such giant amounts and stay so damn skinny." she complained.

Spencer smiled. "My mom says it's because of all the sugar I put in my coffee. But I'm getting close to 40 now, I'm starting to gain a little weight."

"Nah you're just filling out. You have been for the last few years. I doubt that you'll ever have to worry about your weight but you're not so skinny that I have to worry about you. Didn't you ever wonder why I constantly baked you brownies and cookies and all that?"

"Oh I knew. I just wasn't going to say anything. I didn't want you to stop doing it." He answered honestly.

Penelope laughed. Sobering up she clarified her earlier question. "Earlier I asked if JJ knew what you liked. I meant did you sleep with her? Ever?"

Spencer sat on the hotel bed and leaned against the headboard. "No Penny. I never slept with JJ. I have never slept with anyone on the team." With as much as he had reveled already tonight he wasn't about to add that she had been the only one that he had wanted to sleep with.

"What about Lila Archer?"

Reid laughed out at the question. "You're certainly curious about my sex life now. Care to elaborate why?"

"Why are you avoiding the question? I may not be a profiler but I've been around you all enough to know when you're avoiding answering something."

Spencer shook his head. She had him there. "No Garcia. I never sleep with Lila either. Did you ever sleep with Morgan?" He already knew the answer, but he wanted to see if she would volunteer any extra information.

"No I honestly never did. He did try a few times though. I wanted the flirting but not the actual doing."

"I know. He told me."

"Wait he told you that he tried to have sex with me?"

"Of course he did. Men do talk Garcia and Morgan was one of the mouthiest of them all. I also know that you turned him down flat and told him that it wasn't worth possibly ruining what you two had."

"Yeah. That was what I said." Penny thought back to the last time Derek had tried to take their relationship further. It was the night that Reid had lost Maeve. She knew he had been just shaken up seeing his friend lose the woman he loved and he was trying to reassure himself that she was still there with him.

"Garcia? You okay?" She had grown quiet. He was worried that she was thinking about Morgan, maybe what could have been, while on the phone with him.

"Yeah Sweets. Sorry. I got lost in my mind for a minute. What were we talking about?" She asked snapping out of the sad memory.

"I believe we were discussing our sex lives and your sudden interest in mine." Reid grinned. He could practically hear her blushing over the phone.

Penelope's jaw dropped. How could she not be curious with everything that he had told her today. "After everything that has been said and SHOWN today how do you expect me not to wonder?" She hadn't forgotten the picture he had sent her of a very aroused Dr. Reid. Of course she had retaliated by sending him a picture of her panty clad crotch taken in the ladies room at work.

"Speaking of things being shown, Alvez almost got a great view of you when I opened my texts. He was standing behind me."

Penelope shot up to a sitting position, the blanket falling around her waist exposing her breasts to the chill of the room. "Please tell me Newbie did NOT see anything." She was starting to work herself into a panic.

"Calm down calm down. I don't think he did. At lest he didn't act like he did. You could have warned me that you were going to send me something that was obviously for my eyes only."

"Oh you mean like the warning I got? I sat there staring at my phone for a good ten minutes trying to compute what I was seeing!" Never mind that she had pulled the picture up several times throughout the day to gaze at the genius's package.

"You stared at my dick for ten minutes Garcia? That's one hell of a compliment." he teased her.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. Oh my goodness! This whole day has been absolutely nuts with you. Oh and speaking of things that are nuts, I did some digging into Cat's records. You already know that she's pregnant and now entering her fifth month, the baby is a boy and guess what she is determined to name it?"

"Let me guess. Spencer."

"Try Spencer Walter Reid Jr."

"What? You can't be serious. It's not even my baby, how is she going to try and name it Jr.?" He was thoroughly disgusted by Cat. This took the absolute cake.

"Don't worry Cupcake, I'm all over this. I've added a note that this was the name of the Federal Agent that she had taken part in to frame and then abduct his mother. She won't be allowed to name him after you. Or probably at all."

"Good. I feel bad for the baby but he has got to be better off with Child Services than he ever would have been with her as a mother."

"I remember when I hacked into the security feed of the prison and saw her climbing all over you I was so nauseated. Then when JJ warned us that you might say some crazy things like you were the father of her baby I think my heart stopped for a full minute. All I kept thinking was there was no way my sweet genius touched that vile woman." Garcia reclined back on her bed, leaving the blanket around her waist, thinking back to that awful but wonderful day. It was the day Spencer came back and his mother was found safe.

She did it again. Her sweet genius. "You know I would never willingly get a woman like her pregnant. Hell I wouldn't put myself in a position to sleep with her for anything." 'You on the other hand Penny…' he let that thought hang.

"I know you wouldn't handsome. It just threw me for a loop. I mean seriously? But it does beg the question that if she was so willing to go so far to mess with you before, how far will she go this time? Or is she serious about being in love with you?"

"I wish I knew. Cat was pissed that I broke her rules and lied to her. I put her behind bars so they put me behind them. I couldn't give her her father so she took my mother. It's always been about revenge with her. Why she sent me a letter now is beyond me." There was silence on both sides of the line for a few moments before Reid decided to mess with Garcia before he let her go. "Hey Penny will you do something for me?"

"Anything Boy Wonder. What is it?"

Grinning Reid opened his mouth and said the last thing that she expected. "Tell me what you're wearing."

She choked on air. "Wha? Why?"

Doing his best not to laugh Spencer continued. "I'll tell you what. I will tell you what you're wearing and if I guess right you send me a picture of you exactly the way you are now."

"And if you're wrong?" She couldn't believe she was contemplating going along with this.

"Hmm. Well I guess that would depend on you. What do you want Penelope?"

She really wished that she knew where her nerdy, shy, bff was cause this new Reid was seriously wreaking havoc on her libido. "I can have anything?"

"Within reason of course." This was Garcia. He had to clarify.

"Of course. Well if I win and you don't guess what I am wearing I want a picture of you."

"You have pictures of me."

"Not naked I don't." If he wanted to play dirty then so could she.

"I knew there was a catch." He said laughing. Reaching down Spencer undid the button and zipper of his pants and shimmied out of them. His underwear following the same path as his trousers. "Okay I get three guesses. You ready?" He asked her while grasping his semi erect cock and giving it a stroke.

"Mmhmm." Penelope's hands had started wandering her body as she listened to Reid speak. She never realized how sexy his voice was. Closing her eyes she pinched one of her nipples pretending it was him, causing a quiet gasp to leave her. Thinking back to some of what she had read in the letter from Cat, Garcia allowed her imagination to run wild as the hand not tending to her breast skated down her body.

Reid heard quiet breath and had a very good idea of what she was doing. Probably the same thing he was currently doing. "Guess one. Are you wearing that black tank top you like to sleep in and panties?"

"Negative."

"Okay. Guess number two. One of your fuzzy unicorn jammies?"

"That's strike two. One more shot for the grand prize."

Smirking Reid tugged on his erection thinking about how beautiful she would look in his picture. Keeping his voice steady he made his final guess. "Third and final guess. You're laying on your bed right now, nothing on, probably barely covered by a blanket or towel, touching yourself while you talk to me."

Penelope was stunned silent. He was exactly right. "Looks like I owe someone a picture."

Reid chuckled into the phone. "I'll be waiting for it Garcia. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Reid."

"Goodnight."

Disconnecting the call Penelope pulled the blanket off of her body and turned on her camera. Making sure to keep her face out of the picture, she snapped a series of them and then thumbed through finding the best one of her nude body and before thinking about it, sent it to Spencer. She'd freak out tomorrow. Right now she was incredibly worked up and she needed a release. Pulling the picture Reid had sent her of his clothed arousal up on her phonw Penelope worked herself over imagining it was him pleasuring her. A few minutes into her solo mission she received a text back from Spencer. Figuring it was a response to the nude she had just sent him she quickly tapped on the message. It was definitely a response but not quite what she had expected. A picture of Spencer, sans his face, completely naked with his hand wrapped around his large throbbing erection was occupying her screen along with the words, " _This is what you do to me_. _Goodnight Penelope_."


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope practically growled at the alarm as it sounded her 5 am wake up call. Knowing she didn't get to sleep until well after midnight made her need for coffee all the more greater. Problem was she had to make coffee before she drank coffee. That was a damn inconvenience that someone needed to figure out how to rectify. Pulling her rump out from under her warm and comfy blankets, Penelope staggered into the kitchen to press the on button of her coffee pot, begging it to hurry up in its task. Limping down the hall to her bathroom Garcia smiled to herself as she remembered just why her body was in such a state.

" _This is what you do to me_. _Goodnight Penelope_." God she had broken out her vibrator and extra batteries after receiving that text. She had even snapped a few pictures pleasuring herself just incase she needed them later. Honestly she had no idea what had gotten into her since yesterday. This was definitely out of the norm for her, but then again the same could be said about Spencer. Thinking about that unexpected picture he had sent her made Garcia stop in her tracks. Turning around she headed back into her bedroom and grabbed her phone. " _And this is what you made me do Sweetness, after getting that beautiful picture."_ Without thinking she immediately sent the picture to Reid after quadruple checking that she had the right person pulled up. The last thing she wanted to do was send something like that to Alvez or Rossi. Tossing her phone onto her bed, Penelope headed back to the bathroom to continue her morning routine.

Finishing up her business and washing her hands, Penny turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature to her preferred warmth. Pinning her hair up she stepped in and allowed the warm spray to clear the fog from her sleep deprived mind. Closing her eyes and tilting her head back she allowed the water to run over her breasts and down the length of her body. The image of Spencer sprang forth behind her eyes as she saw him yesterday before he left on a case and her entire world turned upside down.

How had her view of one of her oldest and dearest friends changed so much in the span of a day? She had always found him attractive, even during the early days, but his perceived innocence made him almost untouchable. She remembered one specific Christmas, the team had just returned from a case in Dallas, she had decorated the entire conference room in festive colors and had even gotten Hotch and Rossi's office before they had caught her and demanded she stop. There had been mistletoe hung in strategic places in hopes of getting one or three embarrassing pictures of the team. Almost everyone had tapered off getting ready to head home for the night when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around Spencer had been standing there with a sweet smile on his handsome face.

"This was amazing Garcia. Thanks for putting it together for us."

"Ah it was nothing Sweet Cheeks. I'm just glad you had a good time." She had replied hugging him.

"Uh Garcia. Look up."

She remembered pulling away slightly from his body, almost reluctantly, and looking up. There above the two people was a sprig of mistletoe. Looking into Reid's face she smiled and stood on her tippy toes to give her sweet friend a chaste smooch on the cheek. Instead he had met her straight on and locked lips. It was no heavy petting make-out session, but it had been way more than a simple peck that she had been expecting. A cough from the doorway had them pulling apart. Morgan had stood there with a strange look on his face.

"You almost ready Mama? It's getting late."

"Yeah. I just need to get the rest of the decorations down and then we can head out."

Reid had stepped up and offered to finish it up for her so her and Morgan could leave. "It's okay Garcia. I got this. You two go ahead and go. Merry Christmas." She had beamed up at him staring at his lips which bore the mark of her crimson lipstick. Half tempted to leave another imprint of the color on his lips, Penelope thanked him and left with Morgan, looking back over her shoulder at the man standing in the conference room. He had watched her leave and waved at her when she had looked back at him. Touching her fingers to her lips as she walked away, Reid smiled slightly and did the same, signaling to her that he had also felt the tingle their kiss had ignited.

Coming back to herself Garcia quickly soaped up and rinsed her body off as the water began to cool. Maybe she had known that she was attracted to him back then but Morgan was too big of a distraction for her to be able to focus on any kind of attraction on Reid. Pushing thoughts of Morgan to the back of her mind, Penelope headed towards the kitchen and sweet salvation of coffee.

Her first sip was always her favorite. The beautiful heat from the sweet and slightly bitter concoction that she always made first thing in the morning was a glorious contradiction that hugged her soul. Walking from her kitchen and into her bedroom, Garcia put her mug of wonderful down and walked into her closet. 'Oh what to dazzle the world with today?' she thought as she perused her wardrobe, jumping slightly as her phone dinged with an incoming text. Snatching it up from her mountains of fuzzy blankets, Penelope pressed the screen and almost squealed like a school girl when she saw that the message was from Spencer. Pressing one hand to her heart, the woman used her other to quickly open the text. " _This was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen upon waking. The only way it could be better would be seeing it in person."_ Penelope melted.

" _And good morning to you handsome. I hope you slept well."_

" _I ended the evening on a rather good note so I slept decently. I see you were quite busy. Your alarm clock in the picture read a quarter to one. I hope you got adequate sleep."_

" _I need to go back and see which picture I sent you. I think it was closer to two when I finally went to sleep."_

" _Just how many dirty pictures did you take last night? And any with you face contorted in extasy?"_

Garcia had to wave her hand in front of her face. Good Lord this man could get her going from zero to sixty in no time flat. " _Sorry Sweetness. All photographic evidence of anything I do that involves exposing certain attributes are done incognito. I don't need a "Garcia Sex Scandal". All the techies of the world would be lining up and I just can't be responsible for all of those servers crashing at once if they got leaked."_

Smirking at her response Garcia dropped her phone onto the bed and grabbed one of her lower cut and higher hemmed dresses. Reid made her feel sexy, and today she was going to highlight that feeling. Digging through her lingerie drawers, Garcia decided on what to wear under the eye catching dress. Sliding on the royal blue lace boy shorts and the matching balconette bra, Penelope grabbed her phone and snapped a few pictures of her in her underwear with her face in plain view. She was just about to send them to Reid when she stopped. 'What and the HELL am I doing?' This was absolutely ridiculous. All of this nonsense started because of a crazy woman writing a suggestive letter to one of her best friends from behind bars. Sighing Garcia deleted almost all of the pictures she had just taken, saving the two that she really liked. She needed to stop harassing the poor man, stop taking all of these ludicrous selfies and focus on the most important thing. Figuring out what the deal was with Cat Adams. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat knew the rotation like the back of her hand. She was free of Amelia tonight, but she would have to deal Chester's cock down her throat. It was a small price to pay for the materials she needed in ordered to contact the love of her life. Rubbing her ever growing bump Cat closed her eyes and began to daydream.

He would look just like him. Her beautiful man. Her beautiful son. He would have his whiskey colored eyes and deep brown wavy hair. He would be the exact replica of the man that caused his creation. It didn't matter that the baby wasn't technically his. He would look just like him anyway. Spencer would read her letters of love and devotion and he would rescue them from this hell that was her life. He had too. They were meant to be together after all. He said so himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No matter how long he did this job some things never got easier. Like telling the parents of a sixteen year old girl that their daughter's body had been found sexually assaulted and mutilated. It were times like these he honestly thought about leaving the BAU. But he knew that he probably never would. He was a Rossi in the world of profilers. He would most likely retire from the BAU at a ripe old age.

Looking down at his phone he toyed with the idea of texting Garcia. He was down and she always made him feel better. " _Hey are you busy? I'm having a rough day."_

" _Yeah I heard about the Stones girl. You tell her family?"_

" _JJ and I did. I honestly hate my job sometimes."_

" _You ever think about leaving? Ya know, just calling it quits and riding off into the sunset."_

Reid felt himself smile slightly. Sometimes Garcia and he were just on the same page.

" _I was just thinking about that. But I really can't see myself doing anything else. The BAU is my home. I love helping people. It's just days like today make it hard to see the light at the end of the tunnel."_

" _You're the best profiler I know Reid. If anyone can help these people I know it's you. I mean besides JJ you are the longest tenure profiler. She started off as the media liaison remember."_

" _I remember. If you think about it you and I are the two that have been with the BAU the longest."_

" _JJ has been here the same amount of time as us angelfish."_

" _Not true. Remember she had to go to the CIA for a while. As long as you don't count my stint in prison we're it Garcia."_

He was right. They were the last two that had never left, not that JJ left of her own free will. " _I guess I never really thought about it. I remember the first time you and I really worked a case together. I think I really freaked you out."_ Garcia thought back and laughed.

" _I really didn't know how to take you back then. Plus Derek had already claimed you as his Baby Girl, so I didn't really know how to interact with you."_ Spencer leaned his head back against the plush headrest of the office chair he was sitting in. Thinking back he wondered where Penelope and he would be if Morgan hadn't sweet talked his way into being her 'Chocolate Thunder'. He cared about Derek and missed him greatly, but now that things were different he wondered if the team's dynamic would shift and new bonds would be formed. Spencer thought about that for a few moments and then looked over at their victims board. New bonds.

" _I wish I had known some of the things I know now back then. It may have changed a whole lot of things."_ Garcia responded wistfully. She never got a response though. Spencer was busy cracking the case wide open.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was thrusting his hips faster and faster. Hopefully soon he would blow his load and she could get off her knees for this obnoxious twat.

"You like that don't you. You like sucking my fat cock don't you, ya little whore."

Cat dutifully mmmed and ahhhed where appropriate to get the job done. He grabbed her hair with both hands and began ramming his dick into her mouth. Grunting, Chester the prison guard on duty tonight, blew his load down the pregnant woman's throat. Swallowing the vile bitter fluid, she smiled demurely up at the guard. Petting her head like she were a faithful dog he righted his clothing before pulling her up off the floor and walking her back to her cell from the shower block.

"Paper is inside. Let me know when you need more and we can trade again." He said locking the cell door behind him.

"Will do. Thank you." She replied kindly. As the guard turned and walked away Cat glared at the man with murder in her eyes. Turning towards her rack she saw the paper. Grabbing her pen she had stashed away, she began writing her next letter to her future husband.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The team was heading home after finding the two boys shackled in a shack by a psychotic unsub set on creating a new race of human. His idea was that more than one man's sperm could fertilize and single egg. If the sperm were from different race of men and the woman was also a different race, then some sort of genetic mutation would create a superior human. It was crude, made no sense, and had absolutely no basis in science.

Reid shook his head. What the hell was wrong with people. It's like they did everything possible to completely warp science and humanity in order to justify their asinine ideals. Looking around the jet he saw that most of the team were either resting or doing paperwork. Reaching into his pocket Spencer pulled his phone out.

" _You going to still be there when we get in?"_

" _Aren't I always? There were times when I actually left AFTER Hotch did."_

Reid smiled at that. " _I didn't think that was possible."_

" _It didn't happen often but there were occasions. Oh and I haven't had a chance to tell you but congrats on cracking the case. What made you connect the dots?"_

" _You actually. I was thinking about what the new team dynamic would be like now that Morgan is gone. New bonds and things like that when everything clicked into place with the case."_

Garcia didn't know how to respond. What type of bond did the genius want with her. She thought back to that morning when she took the pictures in her underwear. Is that the type of relationship he wanted now?

" _Garcia? You okay? You're very quiet tonight."_

Penelope didn't see the text come in, she was staring off into space twirling her phone while Spencer's texts were still open. She had almost talked herself into sending one of the pictures from that morning to him just to lighten the mood. But second guessing herself she decided not to and just left the picture attached as a draft and laid her phone down without looking at the screen. Automatically she began doing system updates that would last until the team got back to the BAU.

Spencer stared at his phone. He didn't know what was going on with Penelope but he felt like she had something on her mind. Suddenly a picture appeared on his screen. A beautiful photo of a blond goddess encased in blue lingerie. Reid felt the air get sucked from the room and his mouth go dry. He could see her gorgeous face smirking at him. Her alarm clock in the back of the picture read 6:08 am so she must've taken the picture that morning while they were texting. Why didn't she send it to him then? Unless it was meant for someone else. So engrossed in the message on his phone he never saw Alvez approach from behind.

Taking a drink of his coffee Luke almost choked when he happened to see the picture Reid was gazing at longingly. He didn't want to bring attention to the fact that he had seen what looked to be a sexy, scantily clad Penelope Garcia. Stepping back so that his movements weren't detected, Luke looked over at his friend's phone once again and ran his eyes over the picture. The woman was a sight to behold with her voluptuous figure wrapped in blue. The dark material contrasting gloriously with her pale skin. The fact that she had sent such a picture to Reid spoke volumes of their relationship.

Turning back toward the coffee pot, Luke made more noise than necessary so that Reid knew he was there. Turning around he looked over to where Reid was sitting and noticed that he had put his phone away. Walking by his fellow team mate Luke smiled at the man and sat down in the empty seat in front of him.

"Hey Reid. Nice job on figuring out that wackjobs plan. What clued you in?" 

"Garcia actually. It was something that she made me think about, suddenly the case clicked. Good thing it did to. The Unsub was planning on abducting another girl tonight." Reid explained.

Luke had to go about this next part very carefully. "How is Garcia? I haven't spoken to her much lately."

"She's good. I haven't really spoken to her much today with the case going on." Reid said opening his book.

Guessing the Reid was done with his conversation, Luke laid his head back and tried to get some rest. The entire ride back to DC he kept glimpsing the doctor sneaking glances at his phone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penelope took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes with he tips of her fingers. The software update she was doing was almost complete and then she could shut her system down and head home. Her mind kept going back to Reid and everything that they had done within the last two days. Would everything be completely awkward now. They knew what the other looked like completely naked, not to mention she knew exactly what the good doctor was gifted with in the package department. And apparently she turned him on. Lord knows he had her body humming without even being in the same state. She was lost in her own little world, staring off into space so she didn't see Spencer enter her lair or close the door behind him.

She wasn't paying attention. The look on her face said that she was a million miles away. His body was reacting complete on its own accord. Covering the distance between them, he reached up to move her hair from her neck, startling the woman just slightly until he pressed his lips to pulse point. With a sigh Penelope closed her eyes and sank back into Spencer's embrace.

"I loved the picture you sent me. Is that what you're wearing under this uh, very revealing dress?" Spencer was look down the top of said dress at her cleavage while running his hands down her sides. He was having the insane urge to blind many of the men that came into contact with Penelope today.

Dread filled her body. "What picture? I haven't sent you any recently."

Never completely letting the woman go, Spencer reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, showing the Tech Analyst the last message he received from her. It was the picture of her in her underwear that she had been ready to send earlier but never did. Or so she thought.

Sucking in a breath she began to ramble. "I didn't know that I sent that. I mean, I was thinking about it, but then the case was so tragic and a young girl died, and it seemed so tacky that.." Reid cut off her sentence with his lips pressed against hers.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am doing the very best I can with updates. I am a mom and a University student so time is precious and very limited. I am not completely pleased with this chapter but really wanted to get the story updated. As always I own nothing of the Criminal Minds universe.

Also, later in this chapter I will be bouncing between Cat's thoughts and what was actually happening with Penelope and Spencer. I will be italicizing Garcia and Reid's and leaving Cat in normal font.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The tingle was back. If she had to guess it was the same tingle from Christmas all those years ago. Turning towards Spencer, Penelope tipped her head back giving him better access to deepen the kiss which he took full advantage of. Slipping his tongue between Garcia's lips, Reid groaned pulling the woman impossibly closer. Garcia wrapped her arms around his shoulders enjoying their overdue embrace.

'This should have happened years ago.' The thought raced through Penelope's mind.

It was happening now though. And there was no Derek Morgan there to ruin it for them. As that thought fully developed in her mind, a knock sounded at the Analyst's office door. The two jerked apart as the door began to open rather slowly.

"Garcia you in here? Hey Reid. Prentiss is wanting to get the debriefing over so that we can all go home." Alvez told the two, trying to make it seem that he had no idea what he had just interrupted. He had no desire to intrude on the two, but if it wasn't him then one of the others would and they wouldn't know to give them advanced warning of their arrival.

Reid had never felt like shooting someone so much as he did right then. "Let them know we'll be right there please." Spencer replied politely. As soon as Luke had closed the door Reid found himself with arms full of woman and lips occupied by another set. Taking full advantage of the current situation Reid didn't resist the urge to acquaint himself with Garcia's posterior, pulling her lower half closer to his, making sure she felt exactly what she and her pictures did to him.

Garcia moaned at the feeling of his obvious erection pressed against her. With his hands resting firmly on her bum, she slid her hands down his body and pressed one of her hands against his throbbing member as best she could through his slacks and began to rub slightly.

Reid's pelvis jerked towards her hand as his head fell back. A deep long moan escaping him. "Fuck. Penelope we have to stop. They're waiting on us."

With his glorious lips taken away, Penny began kissing on his throat and the tiny bit of his chest that she was able to get to through his shirt. "But I don't want to stop." She stated plainly.

Spencer grinned, leaning down slightly to give the woman better access to him. "We have to for now. But soon okay."

"Soon as in when the debriefing is over or as in we'll wait and see what happens?" She hated being made to wait when it came to sex. She would be perfectly happy locking the door to her office and having Spencer defile her on the floor. The thought caused her insides to clench and wetness to flood her panties. "I want you now Spencer."

She was killing him. "I want you too. But unless you want the whole team to walk in on us then we're going to have to continue this later. As to when later, well that's up to you." He was leaving that decision up to her. The desire that he felt for her wasn't going to fade and hadn't for years. He would be damned if he rushed her into anything she didn't really want to do. This whole aspect of their relationship was extremely new and he didn't want to push too hard and then end up losing one of his best friends.

Garcia wasn't happy about it but she knew he was right. So with a sigh she reluctantly withdrew her hand from his cock, receiving a hiss from an unhappy Reid, and the other from his ass where it had apparently decided to wander without her consent. Pressing against his body once more before completely removing herself from him she grumbled, "Let's go get this over with." motioning to the door of her office.

Reid grinned at how put out Garcia was about having to stop their little tryst. Taking the hand she had motioned towards the door with, he laced their fingers and pulled her out the door with him, heading toward the conference room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had taken an hour to get through the debriefing and Garcia found it exceedingly hard to focus on anything but Spencer. Every few minutes she found herself having to pull her eyes from him. Whether he was speaking or not, she just couldn't get the feel of his body out of her mind. Staring at his lips for the hundredth time she startled as everyone started packing up their things and rising from their chairs. In a daze she followed suit, just realizing that she hadn't heard a word that was said and was at a complete loss over anything that the debriefing had covered.

Slipping out of the conference room, Penelope was making her way towards Reid's desk when she heard JJ offer him a ride home. "Don't worry about Spence JJ, I'll take him home. You just get home to those boys and give them kisses from Auntie Penny." She said smiling.

"Okay. If you're sure. It's no trouble." JJ said looking between her two friends.

Spencer knew that Garcia had been trying not to stare at him throughout the debriefing and not doing a very good job of it. So it was no surprise that she was trying to get some alone time with him. He was very fond of the idea himself.

"We're fine JJ. Go home. Night."

"Night Spence. Night Penelope." JJ waved at the two as she made her way towards the parking garage.

Once JJ had left the bullpen Garcia told Reid to wait while she grabbed her things and then they would leave. "I can go with you. We can leave straight from your office." Spencer offered.

Looking the man directly in the eye Penelope warned him. "If you are anywhere close to alone with me right now in a place that I can secure from anyone getting in, I'm going to strip you naked and show you just what I did last night using you instead of my vibrator. So it's probably best if you wait here." Smiling slightly manically, Garcia walked away leaving a fairly surprised and quite aroused Spencer watching her head to her office.

A few minutes later Penelope walked back into the bullpen and motioned to Reid. Saying his goodnights to his teammates, Spencer headed towards the elevators meeting Penelope in the atrium. "You sure you don't mind taking my home? I know Luke goes by my place on his way home and you live closer to here so…"

"Oh you're not going home tonight my Sweets." Penelope said practically pulling him into the elevator. "You're coming home with me and showing all of the things we could have been doing instead of binge watching The X-Files."

Spencer gave her a slow smile. "Is that really a good idea? We have to be at work at nine in the morning. And that may take an awful long time." Pressing Garcia up against the wall of the elevator once the doors closed, Spencer proceeded to nibble his way from her ear down to her cleavage.

"I don't really give a damn if we show up here tomorrow at all. I'm ready to rip your clothes off right now." She gasped out. His lips and teeth sending tingles racing all over her body.

As the elevator dinged it's arrival at the parking garage, Spencer pulled away and composed himself. Gesturing to the now open door he motioned for her to lead the way. "Then I guess we better hurry and get to your place, because I have every intention of seeing just what your underwear looks like on you and not through a picture." And with that the two friends got into Penelope's car and headed towards her apartment trying to keep their groping of one another to a minimum.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was rubbing herself again. Her pregnancy hormones were driving her crazy and she seem to need release every few hours. Thank God that she was able to recall his image so easily. It made the process so much easier than it would if she couldn't remember.

Rubbing her fingertips over her nipples Cat arched her back, recalling Spencer roughly pushing her against the wall of the prison. Except in her mind the prison walls faded and were replaced by walls of an opulent bedroom. Instead of his hands squeezing, wanting to end her life for the misery she had caused him, he was showing her dominance, proving to her that she was his. Her hands began working her body over with thoughts of Spencer fueling her desire.

 _Ten miles away from Quantico the object of the deranged woman's obsession was entering the apartment of his best friend. Penelope had barely got the door closed and locked before Spencer had spun her around and pressed her against it. Taking her mouth in a fierce kiss, Penelope responded to his aggressive behavior by pulling at his clothes, trying to get them off as fast as possible._

He was kissing her. Pressing his tongue deep into her mouth, discovering every crevice of her gums and teeth. He would remove her clothing hurriedly, wanting to be inside her as soon as possible. His desire for her unrestrained, his passion consuming them.

 _His tie and shirt were on the floor, his belt and slacks undone and hanging open. Penelope's skirt had been pushed up to her waist, her underwear removed and kicked away, and the top of her dress pulled down revealing her breasts. Mouths still connected he pulled her leg over his hip as her hands pushed his clothing down enough to release his cock. Pulling back Spencer looked at the woman clinging to him. Lining up with her opening he gave her one more chance to back out. "You sure Penelope?" She nodded, using her leg that was wrapped around him to pull him closer. He sank into her heat in one solid stroke._

She bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud. She was rubbing her clit furiously with one hand and fucking her opening with the other. He would take her hard and fast, pounding into her, making her feel how much he wanted her.

 _They both moaned at the contact. Reid stilled. As much as he wanted to keep going the thought of causing her pain made him stop dead until she gave him the okay to move. She was so tight and hot and wet that he honestly didn't know if he was going to be able to last very long. This was not how he envisioned his and Garcia's first time, but looking down at the woman he was intimately connected to made it absolutely perfect._

 _She had died. That was the only explanation that made sense. She was currently in Heaven where women like her got chances to not only be friends with, but also got to fuck men like Spencer Reid. He fit snuggly inside of her to the point that it was slightly uncomfortable. Until he moved slightly and hit that beautiful spot deep within her that she had never found. Letting out a moan from down in her soul, Reid began to move slowly with shallow thrusts._

 _He was fighting to keep his eyes open. They kept wanting to roll back in his head at the feel of her. Feeling her fingers grasp ahold of his shoulders and her nails bite into his skin, Spencer began to thrust into her harder, faster, until he was lifting her off the ground with his force. He didn't know how long he would be able to keep the pace up but he would do what ever it took to make Penelope come apart._

The pressure was building. It wouldn't be long before she came apart for him.

 _The pressure was building. It wouldn't be long before she came apart for him._

She was his.

 _She was his._

She wouldn't let him go.

 _She wouldn't let him go._

With an arch of her back and a silent scream of his name, she lost herself in the pleasure he was inflicting on her body through her imagination.

 _With an arch of her back and a loud scream of his name, she lost herself to the pleasure he was inflicting on her body. Watching her come undone and hearing his name on her lips, Spencer let go and gave into the ecstasy, releasing deep within her, a loud moan escaping his lips. Coming down from his euphoria Spencer looked into Penelope's eyes. Trying to calm her breathing, Garcia wrapped her arms around him bringing his mouth down to hers for a long, deep, emotion filled kiss._

Closing her eyes a pleased smile contorted her lips as she imagined a long, deep, emotion filled kiss with Spencer Reid.


	6. Chapter 6

The 5 am alarm going off was an unfriendly reminder that the work day would be starting in four hours. Penelope growled at the offending object and ducked her head under her pillow to drown out the sound. Reid chuckled at her theatrics and reached over to snooze the alarm.

"I told you it was a bad idea for me to come back here last night. We have to go to work today." he said as he began running his hands over his bed partners curves.

"I didn't hear you complaining about the time once we finally made it to the bed." Penelope reminded as she turned her body to allow Spencer more access.

"I'm a genius remember. What kind of genius thinks about time when a beautiful woman has his cock in their mouth?" He began running a finger through the folds of a very interested Garcia. Grinding his erection against her ass, Reid made his intentions for early morning sex clear.

Rolling over with an grin on her face, Penelope reclined on her back and reached for her lover. "Mmm that was fun. But if you're insisting that we go to work today, we may need to stick to the basics so that we can get a shower and still be there on time."

Looking over at the clock before climbing between Penelope's legs Reid took in the time once again. "It's only a quarter after 5. We have some time."

"Oh sweet baby genius there's never going to be enough time for everything I want to do with you." Capturing his lips in a deep kiss, Garcia wrapped her legs around his waist as he sank into her once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a fairly slow day at the BAU. No new cases were being presented as of yet so the team was seated at their desks in the bullpen catching up on paperwork and consults. Spencer was so tired, like bone tired and it was only 11. A smile couldn't help but appear on his face when he recalled the reason for his fatigue and the two quarter size hickeys that he was trying very hard to keep hidden. Letting out another yawn and trying unsuccessfully to hide it, JJ looked over at her friend.

"Long night Spence? Did you and Garcia binge Doctor Who on a school night?" she teased.

"No. Just didn't sleep well." Which technically wasn't a lie since every time either he or Garcia dozed off the other one was pouncing, ready to dive into another activity of carnal delight.

"Everything okay man? You having nightmares?" Matt asked worried about his friend and team mate.

"No, I'm good. Just some things on my mind. Nothing of concern really."

The only concern he currently had was how damn sore he was and how his cock was unbelievably sensitive. He honestly couldn't figure out if that were a good thing or not. Thinking back to the night before, specifically Penelope kneeling in front of him, his back against the same door that he had taken her against, her lips and tongue working over his dick like she had an agenda. That was a memory that he would treasure for the rest of his life. Feeling a stirring coming from the region of his groin, there was apparently something else that would always cherish that memory as well.

"Okay, but know that if you do start have more symptoms of PTSS you can talk to us." Tara ever the psychologist. Smiling at his caring and wonderful family, he merely nodded his acknowledgment and ducked his head back into the file he was working on.

Alvez showing his support clapped the man on the shoulder as he was walking by, dislodging the collar of Reid's button down shirt and giving a small glimpse of discoloration on his neck. Luke smiled to himself having a very good idea why Spencer was so sleep deprived. Interested in seeing if he was correct, Luke grabbed the file that he needed a certain someone's consult on and headed towards her office.

Garcia was exhausted. It was official that she wasn't nearly as young as she thought she was. Oh but the night before had been so worth it. The feel of Spencer's hardness penetrating her over and over was something that she would never get tired of feeling. Her hands clenched as if remembering how they hung onto his shoulders as he pounded into her. The memory had her face flushing and moisture pooling between her legs. Clamping her legs together to try and relieve a bit of tension, Penelope picked up her cellphone and texted her favorite Boy Wonder.

" _Hey handsome. What are you doing all the way in the bullpen?"_

Spencer looked up from his file when his phone lit up, already having an idea who was texting him. Another smile graced his face as Penelope's name came across his screen. Opening his text messages he eagerly replied.

" _Trying to get through my consultations but keep getting side tracked. I can't get last night out of my mind."_

" _Me either. My panties are paying the price for my wonderful memory."_

Spencer shifted slightly trying to stop his erection from achieving full mast knowing damn well that he wasn't going to be able to stop it from happening, so he figured he might as well torment Garcia a little. _"Are you getting wet for me Penny? Are you sitting at your desk thinking about the way I felt inside of you? Or are you thinking about one of the positions that we did? Tell me which one was your favorite? When we barely made it inside your apartment and fucked against the door? Maybe it was when we made the pitstop at the couch and I had you bent over it and I was taking you from behind. Or even this morning after your alarm went off and we made love for another hour before getting ready for work. Which time are you thinking about?"_ Reid regretted the text as soon as he typed it out. Looking at his lap he hoped like hell no one was going to need him to stand up anytime soon and then sent the message.

Garcia stared at her phone. Oh that was low. He wanted to play did he? Oh she could play. She'd start by sending him a picture of just how wet her panties were and then continue by describing in great detail what exactly she was wanting to do on their lunch break. Standing up she headed over to her door, not wanting to get caught taking risqué pictures with her door wide open.

Luke was just walking up when he saw Garcia at her doorway and smiled at the analyst, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and the radiant glow that seemed to radiate from her. Much like the one Reid was sporting at his desk. "Hey Garcia. Got a minute? I have a consult that I'm going to need your help on. It's partially a cyber-crime case." Luke explained.

Deflating a bit, Garcia gestured the newbie into her lair and took the file from him. After reading a few lines she couldn't help but yawn, covering her mouth with the back of her hand as she did. Garcia didn't realize that she had inadvertently gave Luke a few seconds to read the text message that Reid had sent her.

If he hadn't been sure before he was absolutely positive now. Alvez was truly happy for Reid and Garcia. They both seemed so lonely at times, even more lonely than he could ever remember being. And if they could find happiness which each other, he would gladly support their relationship and do what he could to help it thrive. Even if that meant keeping their secret without them even knowing that he knew it.

"Tired Garcia?"

"A little. Didn't get much sleep last night." Penelope replied while sitting back in her chair, face still stuck in the case file.

"Reid either apparently." Luke almost laughed out loud at the way Garcia's head snapped towards him. "Don't worry. He said that it wasn't nightmares and that he would let us know if he started seeing signs of PTSS." Luke said in an effort to make her believe that he thought her reaction was due to her concern for her friend's mental health, and not because she was acting like a school girl with a crush.

"Right. Good. I'm sure he will. He's a big boy after all."

Luke wasn't really sure he wanted to know why Penelope was grinning the way she was when she said that so he just let it go. Watching her eyes race across the pages of the file Luke addressed different points of the case that he did genuinely wanted her help with. Penelope listened intently commenting here and there on different aspects and points from a hackers perspective. Pausing briefly to acknowledge Nelson as the older man stepped into the office to deliver the mail.

Smiling pleasantly at the gentleman Garcia inquired after his wife and daughters and even asked about his grand-daughter's dance recital. Listening intently to what he said, Penelope requested an invite to the next performance and received one with grand flourish but only after Nelson was assured that he and his family would be told when Garcia next performed on stage. That information threw Luke as he had no idea of Penelope's acting abilities.

After Nelson had said goodbye to the tech analyst and the agent and continued on with his rounds, Penelope continued to read the file. "I really don't think that the LEO's should concentrate on any hackers. Well not major hackers anyway. All of the things that were done are fairly easy for someone with any real software experience and if this was someone looking to do some real damage they wouldn't have stopped where they dd. They would have transferred a majority of the company's assets to an off-shore account that was untraceable. It's difficult but can be done." She finished handing the file back to Luke.

"Thanks Garcia. I'll make sure I pass what you said along. Hopefully that will put some minds at ease." Luke said standing to leave.

"No problem. Oh would you mind shutting the door? I have to work on some sensitive material."

"Of course." But just as Luke was leaving the office and closing the door behind him Reid came up behind him almost running into his back. "Hey man. You okay?" he asked looking over at Spencer's flustered state.

"Yeah I'm okay. Is Penelope in her office?"

"Yeah she just helped me with a consult? You sure you're okay? You know you can talk to me right. I'll help you in any way I can." Luke was starting to get concerned about Reid. Starting a new relationship, even with someone that you had known for as many years as he had known Garcia was nerve wracking. But the agitation coming off of Spencer at that moment was on another level.

"It's nothing. Just something I need Penny to look at. Thanks though." Reid replied sidestepping Alvez and closing the door behind him.

Garcia looked up when she heard the door close and startled at Spencer being in her office. "Couldn't stay away could you?" she flirted.

Spencer immediately pulled her from her seat, took her in his arms, and kissed her deeply. Very deeply. Penelope instantly became frazzled at the intensity of his kiss. Pulling back slightly from her lover she looked him over. That's when she noticed the letter in his hand. Looking into his eyes she nodded her head towards the piece of mail. "Do I already know who that's from?" Reid nodded his head handing her the recent letter from Cat Adams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cat lay in her rack staring at the ceiling imagining what her and Jr's life would be like after Spencey came and got her out of the hell she was in. Would they live in his apartment or would they buy a house to raise their family. She was fairly certain that Spencer would want them to get a house, maybe even a dog. She liked dogs. Had never really had one of her own but they seemed like something that a kid should have growing up.

Closing her eyes, Cat envisioned a brick one story with a white picket fence and a swing set in the back yard. Spencer would come home from work and dinner would be on the table as soon as he walked in the door. He would wrap his arms around her and tell her how much he loved her and how long the work day had been without her by his side. Then he would call the children to dinner and they would all sit down as a family.

Cat began to doze imagining the Donna Reid fantasy. A sudden flash tore through her dream of a man propositioning her for sex and money to kill his wife. A fat, balding man that was nothing like her beautiful Spencer was pawing at her, thrusting into her telling her how good she felt compared to his old prude of a wife. Another flash and another man. This one taller, leaner, but shallow and sweaty. Blood pouring from the knife wound in his neck. Another man followed that one. Dark skin, light eyes leering at the cleavage she had on display. "How much for a little something extra?" Her voice responding, "$500 for all this. You know how much for the rest." She remember watching the poison slowly work it's way through his system until he was foaming at the mouth dead on a hotel floor.

Coming back to herself Cat opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling again. Rubbing her hand over her belly she began to think about Spencer and all of the wonderful things they would do as soon as he came for her. And he would come for her. They were meant to be together after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reid sat in Penelope's chair watching her pace around her office muttering angrily at nothing. "It didn't say anything that it didn't say before. What has you so freaked out this time?" he had a fairly good idea why she was more emotional this time. After the night before it was a fairly safe to bet they were an item and Penelope didn't like Cat writing sexually charge love letters to him.

Penelope stopped and stared at Spencer like he had sprouted another head. "I was pretty freaked out last time. You where just gone and didn't see the aftermath the other letter had created. God I hate this crazy bitch. How could she think that you would want anything to do with her after the shit her and Lindsey put you through?"

"And you. Don't forget what she and the dirty dozen did to you." He said walking over to her. Cupping her jaw lightly, Spencer gently placed a sweet kiss to her lips. Pulling away Spencer looked down at the woman that he had wanted longer than he cared to admit. "When I think back at how terrified you had been, part of me wishes I had actually choked her." he confessed.

Penelope stared at Spencer. "You don't mean that Sweetness. You're too good of a person to do that. I on the other hand have decided to take on a new violent persona. One that will rip the face off of any little skanks that are currently trying to get into your pants via letters from prison." Penelope declared while tracing his cheekbones with her fingertips. "Every time I think back to when you had to see her in that damn room and she squirmed all over your damn lap it makes me want to jab her in the eye sockets with a spoon."

Reid blinked. Leave it to Penelope to come up with the strangest form of torture. "Spoons in the eye sockets?"

"I'm only turning over the new violent lease on life. Give me time to adjust."

Spencer smiled down at Penelope. "I like you just the way you are. Non-violent and all."

Returning his smile Penelope leaned up and kissed him. "We're going to have to have a long drawn out conversation about what our relationship is now and all of that aren't we?"

"We don't have to." Reid replied keeping his arms wrapped around her. "We can just say what we want and leave it at that. If you want to just remain friends that have sex occasionally, or constantly, we can. Or we can take this to a new level." He wanted to make sure she knew that he wouldn't push her to have a relationship if she didn't want that. He knew that she was who he wanted as his partner, but refused to influence her either way.

Penelope's eyes narrowed. "Oh nuh uh buddy." Penelope said with a jab to Spencer chest with her finger. "You sir are mine and I am yours. I waited way too damn long for last night to happen and I'll be damned if I don't get to experience the full Reid effect."

"If memory serves the Reid effect made children and animals uncomfortable and most cry."

"That Reid effect has been null and void for quite some time now. I'm talking about the boyfriend Reid effect. That's what I want to experience." Lacing her fingers in his hair Penelope gazed up at him. "And I want this bitch to go away. I'm not sharing you with a crazed lunatic that wants to have your babies."

"What do you think of me writing her back and explaining that I am not in love with her and that I will not be coming to get her out of prison. I doubt it will make her stop completely but at least I will have proof that I tried to convince her that she was slipping from reality."

"Oh let me write it. I'll make sure that she understands that you are taken and not by her."

"I do have to admit I am liking this jealous side of you. Makes me feel wanted." He admitted with a smirk while running his hands over her hips.

Leaning towards Spencer's ear she whispered, "If you really want to feel wanted you should feel how soaked my panties are." Spencer groaned and proceeded to slip his hand under Garcia's skirt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **The next day**

"Mail Adams." the guard on duty called while slipping the letter through the bars of her cell.

Getting off of her rack Cat picked up the letter that had fallen to the floor and opened it sure it was from Spencer. He was writing her to tell her when he was going to have her released and then they could go home and start their life together.

Sitting on her mattress Cat began to read:

 _Cat,_

 _I'm not entirely sure as to what reality you have slipped into but to say your imagination has taken you on an adventure would be an understatement. In the letters you have sent me, without provocation I might add, I have gathered that you have somehow convinced yourself that not only are you in love with me but that I return your feelings. This is not true. As a matter of fact it is the furthest thing from the truth that one can get. Let's examine why._

 _You teamed up with a group of assassins to kill one of my best friends and lover._

 _You held me at gun point in a restaurant full of innocent people. Anything could have happened and someone could have been hurt or killed._

 _You partnered up a mentally unstable woman who stalked me for months, had her frame me for murder in Mexico, had me imprisoned, and had the prison guard there constantly keep me in danger, and then kidnapped my mother and tried to have her murdered._

 _You got pregnant with the intent on making me believe that your girlfriend had been able to steal my sperm, (which if she had it would have been sexual assault in case you were unaware), and that you were actually pregnant with my child without my consent._

 _I was going to include more to the list but isn't this really enough? Stop writing me Cat. I don't want you. I don't love you. I don't desire you. I have a girlfriend and I am happy even with your attempts to make me into a miserable person like you. I'm not. And it's because of her._

 _-Dr. Spencer Reid_


End file.
